Honestly ( I say honestly )
by Takiiyukii
Summary: have you been living well? no, it's nothing-because you seem stronger because that jerk - i'll say it honestly, that time i wanted to hold you-but it was hard for me to do it-because after that i wouldn've be able to send you away. Terinspirasi MV Code-V - Honestly. pairing Yunjae - Yunho x Jaejoong. Review please...


**Title [ Honestly ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, family, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Seo Minho**

**Kim Sol**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : ?**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**DB5K**

Yunho merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak mengenakkan selama perjalanan pulang, karena itulah namja tampan itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sedikit tergesa-gesa...

Menatap kamar yang penuh dengan kenangan indah bersama orang yang dikasihinya, itulah yang Jaejoong lakukan. Mengingat dan merasakan kembali kenangan manis yang terajut indah, dulu...

Menangisi keadaannya sekarang... Itu yang Jaejoong lakukan. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa begini?

Bangkit dari keterpurukkannya, Jaejoong mengambil foto dirinya sendiri seolah meyakinkan pada seluruh dunia kalau dirinya baik-baik saja...

Ditatapnya sebuah cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya, cincin pemberian dari Yunho ketika hari jadi mereka dulu...

Cukup lama menatap, mengenang dan berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan, akhirnya Jaejoong meletakkan cincin itu perlahan-lahan...

Kemudian Jaejoong meletakkan cincin itu di atas foto dirinya yang tadi diambilnya...

Dengan langkah yang mantab akhirnya Jaejoong pergi, pergi meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan itu...

Begitu sampai di kediamannya, Yunho segera memasukki rumahnya yang terlihat begitu lengang...

Yunho mengambil selembar foto yang berada di atas meja, mengamatinya sebentar...

Kemudian mengambil cincin yang begitu dikenalnya, menatapnya diam...

Diletakkannya kembali cincin itu di atas meja, tempatnya semula...

Yunho menatap ke luar jendela, mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya dengan melihat pemandangan di luar sana...

Menyandarkan punggungnya, menatap langit-langit rumahnya, merenung...

Mata Yunho berkaca-kaca mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah yang terekam rapi di otaknya, kenangannya bersama Jaejoong...

Perlahan Yunho meraih handphonenya, membuka-buka foto-foto yang menjadi saksi kenangan indahnya bersama Jaejoong...

Foto ketika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dengan meminum secangkir coklat hangat...

Foto yang mengabadikan senyuman menawan Jaejoong...

Foto ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dengan menggunakan doe eyes kelamnya yang sangat indah...

Foto ketika dirinya menyematkan sebuah cincin cantik pada jari manis Jaejoong...

Foto ketika dirinya dan Jaejoong sedang tertawa bersama, berbagi kebahagiaan...

Foto dimana Jaejoong sangat bahagia ketika mendapatkan hadiah cincin darinya...

Yunho merenung, betapa indahnya kenangan-kenangan yang sudah diciptakannya bersama Jaejoong...

Diambilnya kamera yang sama yang berapa waktu lalu digunakan Jaejoong untuk memfoto dirinya sendiri...

Kemudian Yunho berjalan pelan menuju ke sebuah meja rias yang sering digunakan oleh Jaejoong...

Menatap cermin sebentar sebelum akhirnya memotret dirinya sendiri, sama seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan beberapa waktu lalu...

Semakin denting jam berlalu, semakin terasa kesepian yang menyergap hati Yunho. Namja itu duduk diam dengan album foto yang berserakan di sekitarnya...

Kembali Yunho menatap foto-foto penuh kenangan dirinya dan Jaejoong melalui kamera miliknya, dilihatnya baik-baik foto-foto yang sangat berarti untuknya itu...

Wajah cemberut Jaejoong yang tergambar jelas pada salah satu foto...

Gambar dirinya sendiri yang tengah menatap dan memperhatikan belahan jiwanya itu...

Bagaimana diam-diam Yunho mencuri-curi foto Jaejoong...

Bagaimana ekspresi serius Jaejoong saat mengerjakan sesuatu...

Bagaimana ekspresi malu-malu Jaejoong ketika Yunho mencuri fotonya...

Bagaimana ekpresi bahagia yang Yunho sendiri buat ketika mengabadikan kebersamaan mereka...

Yunho juga teringat bagaimana ketika dirinya menyiapkan kue tart untuk perayaan hari jadi mereka...

Bagaimana wajah bahagia Jaejoong yang tengah berdoa sembari menutup kedua doe eyes indahnya...

Bagaimana keseruan ketika mereka bersama-sama meniup lilin-lilin yang menghiasi kue tart itu...

Bagaimana mereka saling menghiasi wajah masing-masih menggunakan krim kue...

Hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman mesra sebagai wujud rasa cinta mereka...

Yunho sangat sedih dan kehilangan ketika melihat foto-foto itu, terasa ada lubang kosong di hatinya...

Yunho kembali teringat ketika dirinya dan Jaejoong pergi berjalan-jalan bersama pada suatu akhir pekan...

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, berjalan bersama, memilih aksesoris bersama...

Suara tawa yang begitu lepas ketika mereka memilih anting...

Perdebatan kecil ketika mereka memilih cincin couple...

Bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon yang rindang sembari berbagi tawa...

Bagaimana keseruan ketika Yunho menggendong Jaejoong di atas punggungnya...

Bagaimana hangat dan mesranya ketika mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain...

Yunho masih mengingat semua kenangan itu dengan jelas...

Kenangan yang menyayat hatinya, terlebih ketika dirinya mengingatnya...

Angin menyejukkan yang dulu sempat dirasakannya kala senja dirinya dan Jaejoong berlarian di pinggir jembatan sembari menatap kilauan matahari senja di atas permukaan lautan luas...

Semua kenangan itu membuat Yunho terluka dan ingin kembali kemasa itu, masa dimana dirinya dan Jaejoong bersama dalam sebuah ikatan cinta...

Yunho hanya bisa menangisi keadaannya kini...

Perpisahan yang menyakitkan...

**DB5K**

**END/TBC?**

**Ini apa ya gaje bgt. kalo mau sequel, review ya.. #deepbow****  
**


End file.
